


Sick Cuddles

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Can i get a bucky x reader scenario where the reader is sick?? And they’re dating??





	Sick Cuddles

You sniffed through your nose once more. When you did, you felt Bucky’s eyes on you so you looked up at him. His brown eyes were piercing you with concern, his brow furrowed as well.

“I’m fine” You repeated tiredly.

“You’re shaking” Bucky mumbled, tightening the grip of his arm over your shoulders. 

“I’m just a bit cold, Buck” You cuddled closer to him, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Bucky cared a lot, and you hated to worry him. Even if you were feeling sick, even if your stomach was queasy and your head hurt. You were also slightly delirious and feverish, but it was just a cold. 

“It would be so much easier if you just admited you’re sick” When you looked up to your boyfriend, he was showing you a soft smile. Even if the concern was still visible in his eyes. 

“I’m not, I’m perfectly okay” 

“Then what is the movie about?” 

You pursed your lips, realizing you hadn’t been able to pay attention to the movie. You even forgot the title, it was just too hard to focus on it. Instead you prefered to focus on Bucky’s comforting heat next to you and how safe his arm around your fram made you feel.

“Uh… stuff…”

“It was about ‘stuff’?”

“Yup” 

Bucky couldn’t help but to let out a small chuckle, amused by your attitude. He was just so fond of you, even when you were sick you were still so… you. He found you absolutely adorable. 

“Just let me take care of you, Y/N” He lowered his arm so it wrapped around your waist instead, allowing you to rest your head on his chest. 

“Does that mean I get cuddles? Are you gonna spoil me?”

“Even more?”

“Yes”

“Okay”

“Will you stop freaking out if I admit I’m sick?”

“I’m not freaking out…” Bucky muttered, but he averted his gaze as he did.

“Maybe not on the outside, but I know deep down you’re worried sick” You laughed a little. “Get it, sick?”

Just then, you sneezed and a shiver came over you. You inched closer to his body, needing his body warmth. Bucky enveloped you as closely as he could to help you with that. He stared at you, and you sighed in resignation.

“Fine, I feel terrible” You put your arms around his neck. “Take me to the bed, please?”

“Of course” He easily picked you up and off the couch and gently carried you back to the bedroom where you could rest. 

As he walked, holding you in his arms, he left a tender kiss on your forehead. Even if he hurried up slightly when he felt how hot your skin felt. Then he carefully lied you down on the bed and put a blanket over you. 

You expected him to walk away then, maybe go back to watching the movie. Otherwise, he would get sick if he spent too much time being too close to you. But he didn’t. Bucky lied down next to you and protectively put his arm over you, resting his chest against your back to provide you with as much warmth as possible.

“I love you, Bucky” You whispered, moved by his endearing gesture. 

“I love you too, Y/N” He replied in the same tone, afraid to distub the calm.

Then he leaned forward and kissed your cheek. You gasped and hid your face on the pillow.

“Bucky! I’m gonna get you sick!”

“I don’t think I’ll get sick, but if I do… It’ll be worth it”


End file.
